Amour ou Amitié
by Fleur Delacour4
Summary: FIC TERMINÉ !!! Le chapitre 9 est enfin uploader ! Excusez mon retard ! ptit résumé : Histoire d'amour entre Ron et Hermione
1. Chapitre 1

N/A C'est la première potterfiction que j'écris, donc c'est la première que je publis ici ! Svp écriver moi des reviews pour m'encourager ou pour me décourager !!!  
  
Cho Chang  
  
  
  
Amour ou Amitié  
  
Cher Ron, J'ai envoyé un hibou à Harry et comme prévu il nous rejoindra sur le chemin de traverse, sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, samedi prochain. J'ai hâte de te revoir.  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Coq, il est trop mignon !  
  
C'était la cinquième fois que Ron relisait la lettre d'Hermione. Cela faisait donc un bon moment qu'il essayait de comprendre le sens caché de cette phrase ; "J'ai hâte de te revoir". C'était la première fois que Hermione lui écrivait un truc pareille. Il avait même cru comprendre qu'elle était plus attirer par Harry, ou par son Vicky adoré ... Ron ne supportait pas qu'elle "fraternise" avec l'ennemi. Krum était un excellent joueur de Quidditch, mais après tout, il allait à Durmstrang. Karkaroff étant un mangemort, pourquoi Krum ne le serait-il pas lui aussi ? Hermione lui avait pourtant juré qu'elle n'était pas aller le rejoindre en Bulgarie, cette été, sous prétexte du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui ... mais peut-être était- ce à cause de lui. Après tout, Hermione était peut-être amoureuse de lui, ou bien c'était seulement par amitié qu'elle lui avait écrit cette phrase. La phrase qui était la cause de ses pensées depuis plus d'une heure ...  
  
Ron finit par oublié cette lettre. La semaine paru longue, mais pourtant, samedi finit par arrivé.  
  
Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent sur le chemin de traverse comme convenu. Hermione n'était toujours pas en vu alors ils décidèrent de prendre une petite collation en l'attendant. Ils en étaient à leur troisième glaces au chocolat lorsqu'une très jolie fille tourna le coin au bout de la rue, elle devait surement sortir du Chaudron Baveur. Elle venait dans leur direction. La foule s'estompa un peu et Harry pu enfin mieux la voir.  
  
- Wowww, s'exclama Harry, Ron t'as vu la fille là-bas ?  
  
- Harry, tu pourrais préciser laquelle c'est qu'il y ... Wooouuaaaaa !!!  
  
- Elle est vraiment canon !!!  
  
- Mais d'où est-ce qu'elle vient ? Elle est habillée a la façon moldue !  
  
- On peut tout de même dire qu'elle a du goût !  
  
La fille s'approchait de plus en plus des deux garçons. C'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment très belle et habillé à la mode. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns et portait une jolie robe d'été bleu pâle. On aurait vraiment dit qu'elle n'était pas dans le bon décors, on rencontrait plus ce genre de fille sur une plage, et non pas dans une allée pour sorcier.  
  
La fille canon, comme la surnommait Harry, arriva à leur hauteur et enleva ses lunettes fumée ...  
  
- Harry !!! Ron !!!  
  
Hermione Granger leur sauta au cou. La surprise de Harry et de Ron en voyant que cette fille n'était nul autre que Hermione n'était rien face à celle qu'ils avaient ressenti lorsqu'elle leur avait sauté au cou. Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'avaient pas aimé sa, bien au contraire, mais c'est que ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione de démontré autant d'affection en public !  
  
Elle pris place à côté de Ron et commenda un sundae aux fraises. Entre deux bouchées de crème glacée elle leur raconta qu'elle n'avait pas pu aller en Bulgarie cette été parce que ses parents avaient peur qu'elle se fasse attaquer par un mangemort en chemin, mais qu'elle avait tout de même pu faire les boutiques ... Et elle finit par leur dire qu'elle avait du s'habiller comme sa pour venir ici parce que ses robes de sorcières étaient toutes trop courte.  
  
- C'est très jolie ! la rassura Ron.  
  
Hermione rougit, marmonna un léger merci et orienta la discussion sur un autre sujet.  
  
- D'ailleur on devrait peut-être commencer à acheter nos effets scolaires.  
  
Ils passèrent chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, pour prendre un peu d'argent et ils allèrent acheter leurs livres, leurs ingrédients pour le cours de potion et des robes de sorcières pour Hermione. Durant tout ce temps, Ron fixait Hermione d'un étrange regard. Harry s'en aperçu mais ne dit rien ...  
  
Après leur achat, ils réservèrent trois chambres aux chaudrons baveurs. En fait, ils avaient prévu passer la dernière fin de semaines de leur vacances entre amis et après ils iraient à Londre par le métro pour prendre le Poudlard Express à la gare de King Cross.  
  
La seconde journée se passa assez bien. Ils passèrent leur journée dans le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Harry et Ron s'amusèrent comme des fous à tout regarder ce qu'ils pourraient avoir pour entretenir l'éclair de feu de Harry. Hermione comme d'habitude s'interressa plus aux livres, ce qui fut bénéfique pour elle car elle pu apprendre ce qu'était la feinte de Wronski (La pente de gros ski ...). La manie de Ron de toujours regarder Hermione d'un air bizarre avait cesser. En fait, il ne la regardait plus du tout, on aurait même cru qu'il l'évitait ...  
  
Le lendemain, le voyage dans le Poudlard express ce passa sans anicroche, s'en était même décevant. Harry avait encore tout acheté les bonbons de la madame dans le couloir et ils mangèrent ces sucreries durant tout le voyage ... de quoi faire faire une crise aux parents de Hermione (ils sont dentistes). On aurait pu croire qu'ils attendaient que quelque-chose se passe, du genre une attaque de mangemort ou seulement une toute petite intervention de Malfoy et de ses deux épais ... mais non ! RIEN !!! Absolument rien ! Je suis sûr qu'ils s'ennuiyaient à mourir ...  
  
Le Poudlard Express arriva quand même à destination. Cette fois si, Hagrid n'était même pas là pour accueillir les premières année ! C'était Rusard qui le remplaçait ... pauvre première année ! Être traumatisé à sont arrivé à Poudlard n'était sûrement pas la meilleur façon pour qu'ils se sentent chez eux ...  
  
En entrant dans la grande salle, Harry, Ron et Hermione surent tout de suite pourquoi le voyage dans le train avait paru si long et ennuyeux. Le trois quart ,ou sinon plus, des Serpentard n'avaient pas osé se présenter à Poudlard ... on les avaient sûrement oubliger d'ailleur. Le quart qui restait avaient pourtant l'air innofensif. On pouvait imaginer qu'ils avaient été manipuler par Voldemort lors de son règne et que le sort avait été brisé le soir où Harry l'as vaincu. Voldemort n'avait sûrement juste pas encore eu le temps de s'occuper d'eux autres ...  
  
Cette année, la cérémonie de la répartition fut beaucoup plus longue. Des élèves de Durmstrang, de Beauxbâtons et de d'autres écoles de sorcellerie avaient décidés de venir finir leur secondaire ici (j'apelle sa le secondaire parce que Poudlard remplace le secondaire Moldu dans le fond !). Ils devaient avoir juger Poudlard plus sécuritaire que leur école ... Étrangement, il n'y eu pas beaucoup d'élèves envoyer à Serpentard, pourtant ce sont eux qui avaient le plus de place à comblés !  
  
Le banquet terminé ils allèrent se coucher dans leur dortoire respectif.  
  
On peut dire que je ne m'étend pas beaucoup dans les détails des changement survenu à Poudlard depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui ... Pourtant il y en a beaucoup ! Il y eu des changements mineur, comme le fait que chaque tableau à l'entré de la salle commune des maisons étaient habités par aux moins trois personnages ! Ils étaient très serrés mais comme c'était pour plus de sécurité, personne ne s'en plaignaient. Il y eu aussi des changements plus grave, comme l'absence de Hagrid ! C'était le professeur Gobeplanche qui assurait le cours de soin aux créatures magiques en permanence. La mission de Hagrid auprès des Géants devait avoir pris plus de temps que prévu. Évidemment je pourrais encore vous énumérer plein de chose mais c'est que je retarde l'histoire !  
  
Les premiers jours d'école se passèrent très bien, Rogue n'avait pu autant confiance en lui depuis l'absence de tout ses Serpentard. Il avait même l'air triste que son fan club soit au service de Tu-Sais-Qui ...  
  
Quand je disait que tout se passait bien c'était uniquement du côté des cours ! Pour ce qui est de Hermione et de Ron ... sa l'empirait de pire en pire ! Une certaine gêne c'était installé dans le groupe, elle affectait même Harry qui passait maintenant tout son temps libre à étudier. Remarquer que sa ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire de tort ...  
  
Ron réagissait différemment, il ne pouvait pas étudier autant que Harry. Étudier, juste le mot, lui faisait penser à Hermione et ses mains devenaient soudainement tellement moites qu'il échappait tout ce qu'il tenait par terre.  
  
Du côté de Hermione c'était plus une torture que autre chose, elle aurait vraiment aimer pouvoir s'expliquer avec Ron et que tout redevienne comme avant ! Mais, elle en était incapable, vraiment incapable ! En fait, elle c'était bien aperçu que Ron ressentait quelque-chose pour elle, dès qu'il avait commencé à être jaloux de Vicktor, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour Ron. Elle n'était même pas sûr que Ron soit vraiment amoureux d'elle, peut-être qu'il croyait qu'il l'était mais qu'en fait c'était seulement une très grande amitié ... Il avait peut-être cru qu'elle lui serait enlever si elle sortait avec Vicktor, il avait peut-être tout simplement voulu la protéger. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Neville, qui n'avait pas vraiment rapport là-dedans, se doutait bien que quelque-chose se passait.  
  
Neville donne parfois l'impression qu'il est un raté, c'est peut-être ce qu'il est après tout, mais dans le fond je crois qu'il est bien plus intelligent qu'il parait. Il observe tout, même s'il a beaucoup de difficulté en magie, il n'est pas dépourvu d'intelligence pour autant.  
  
Alors je disait que Neville voyait ce qui se passait d'un tout autre angle. Il en voit même beaucoup plus que nous pour le moment. Il décida pourtant de ne pas les embêter, c'était encore trop tôt et de toute façon les trois personnes en question n'auraient jamais voulu l'écouter ! C'est que Neville sait l'opinion des gens à son sujet ...  
  
Les jours passèrent et un mois aussi sans que rien ne change ...  
  
Finalement arriva la fin de semaine du Week-End à Pré-au-Lard. Vous vous en doutez sûrement, Harry n'eut pas le droit d'y aller pour plus de sécurité encore une fois ! Cependant, Hermione et Ron décidèrent de rester pour lui tenir compagnie. Je dois dire que cela aurait fais la même chose s'il n'avait pas été la ... il régnait un silence digne d'un cimetière dans la salle commune. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry décida qu'il en avait assez.  
  
- Au début, j'avais décidé de ne pas m'en mêler mais c'est que c'est devenu complètement insupportable, parlez-vous bon sang !  
  
Sur ce, Harry sortit de la salle et laissa alors Ron et Hermione seul.  
  
- Il a raison , Ron. - Je n'ai rien a te dire ! - Moi je crois que c'est tout le contraire ... - ... - Allez Ron ! Je crois savoir ce qui te traccasse tant et en plus je crois que tu serais heureux de m'en avoir parler après ... - je ...  
  
C'est ce moment précis que Ginny choisi pour sortir du dortoir des filles, en fait elle ne l'avait pas vraiment choisi et si elle avait su ce qui ce passait ou plutôt ce qui allait se passer, elle serait sûrement rester dans le dortoir encore un moment !  
  
- euh, tu as parfaitement raison Hermione, les citrouilles doivent pousser beaucoup mieux l'été ...  
  
Et c'est sur cette phrase débile que Ron sortit de la salle commune, y laissant Hermione et Ginny en proie a des émotions complètement différentes ... 


	3. Chapitre 3

N/A Vu qu'il y a déjà une autre auteure qui à comme pseudo Cho Chang, j'ai du changé ! Je suis maintenant Fleur Delacour ! Ah oui, pis aussi sa je l'avais po encore dis, tout les personnages de ce fanfic sont à J.K. Rowling !!!  
  
Ce chapitre est moins long que les deux autres parce que je commence à voir mon histoire sous un autre angle ... et je crois que ce sera beaucoup mieux comme sa !!!  
  
Fleur  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
- Wouaa ! mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Hermione ? Il est vraiment bizarre !!! Vous ne parliez pas de citrouille n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- euh ... bon , Ginny, il faut que j'y aille ! À plus tard !  
  
Sur ce, Hermione quitta elle aussi la salle commune.  
  
Durant ce temps, Ron était allé retrouver Harry ...  
  
- Mais t'es complètement fou ou quoi !?! Tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce que tu t'en mêle ... mais après tout, c'était sa ton but ! Tu ne supporte pas que quelqu'un puisse avoir quelque-chose avant toi !  
  
- Quoi ??? Mais de quoi tu parle ?  
  
- C'est sa, fait l'ignorant !  
  
- Ron, écoute, je croyais que ...  
  
- Harry, non tu n'as pas à t'expliquer.  
  
- ah !  
  
- C'est trop tard Harry, tu n'es plus mon ami ... j'te déteste !  
  
C'est paroles peuvent parfois parraître insignifiante, mais elles sont beaucoup plus cruelles qu'elles ne le paraissent ...  
  
Ron sortit de la grande salle d'un pas décider, il ne savait pas du tout où il allait, mais il était pourtant sûr d'une chose, ce qu'il venait de faire était vraiment stupide ... il aurait du frapper Harry à la place !  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry murmura plus pour lui même que pour Ron ;  
  
- Très bien ! Moi aussi je te déteste !  
  
Neville, qui était assit à l'autre extrémité de la table, avait assisté à toute la scène.  
  
- Ça devait arriver ... et ça ne fait que commencer ! 


	4. Chapitre 4

N/A Ce chapitre est encore un peu court mais il faut que je vous dise que je compose à mesure ! Encore une fois tout les personnages appartiennent à mon idole, J.K. Rowling ! Continuer à m'envoiller vos reviews !!!  
  
Fleur Delacour  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Hermione était allée se réfugier à la bibliothèque. C'était, selon elle, l'endroit le plus calme de Poudlard. Elle adorait se promener dans les allées et sentir le l'odeur des vieux bouquins ... pour certaine personne, elle aurait parrut être complètement folle, mais quand on connaissait ce qu'elle vivait pour le moment, c'était parfaitement normal qu'elle cherche à se changer les idées ...  
  
Elle venait de trouver le livre qu'elle cherchait, La philosophie du Quidditch selon Éloïse Coniard. Elle avait vu ce livre au magasin de Quidditch du chemin de traverse lors de sa fin de semaine avec Harry et Ron. Elle avait décidé de s'instruire un peu plus sur le sport national des sorciers, comme ça, quand les discussion de Harry et de Ron sur le Quidditch recommenceront, elle pourra y prendre part elle aussi ! Et surtout, elle en saura sûrement plus qu'eux !  
  
Elle s'installa à une table au fond de la bibliothèque et entreprit sa lecture. Elle aurait pu le lire dans la salle commune, mais elle n'avait pas le goût de rencontrer Ron là-bas. Elle était presque sûr qu'il ne viendrait pas ici ... Pourtant elle se trompait !  
  
Ron entra dans la bibliothèque, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vu Hermione. Celle-ci faisait tout son possible pour se cacher derrière son bouquin.  
  
Ron se dirigait vers les livres de sort et enchantement, Hermione n'avait pas pu le voir puisqu'elle était toujours caché du mieux qu'elle pouvait derrière son gros livre.  
  
Ron pris un livre particulièrement poussièreux et alla l'emprunter. La bibliothécaire, Madame Pince, lui fit remarquer ;  
  
- Ce n'est pas un livre un peu vieux pour vous ? Vous devriez en prendre un sur le Quidditch, d'ailleur c'est ce que mademoiselle Granger vient de faire !  
  
Ron parcouru la bibliothèque des yeux, mais il ne vit par Hermione ... Il ignora la bibliothécaire et partit avec son bouquin en direction de la porte d'entrée. Il savait très bien que Madame Pince avait essayer de le dissuader d'emprunter ce livre parce qu'il contenait toute sorte de sorts assez désagréables, mais il n'était pas pour autant dans la section interdite ! Ron avait entièrement le droit de l'emprunter et il ne s'en privait pas ! Il avait l'intention d'essayer quelques-uns de ces sortilèges à l'extérieur pour voir leur empleur ...  
  
- Ouf ! Il ne m'a pas remarquer, souffla Hermione après que Ron soit partit.  
  
Madame Pince avait bien faillit la faire découvrir, mais Ron avait l'air trop préoccupé pour s'occuper de ce qu'elle disait. Hermione aurait bien voulu savoir ce que Ron avait emprunter, mais elle n'eu pas le courage de le demander à la bibliothécaire. Elle alla se cacher dans le dortoir des filles avant que Ron ne décide de revenir dans le coin ...  
  
Ron était allé s'installer assez loin du chateau pour que personne ne le remarque, il était en arrière du stade de Quidditch, juste en face de la forêt interdite. Il voulait faire l'essait de ses sorts sur les arbres, il se doutait bien qu'ils n'auraient pas le même effet sur un humain, mais il s'en fichait ! Il voulait juste bien réussir son coup pour que Harry soit humilié !!! Il avait été jaloux de Harry l'année passée à cause de sa célébrité, mais maintenant ce n'était plus du tout la même chose, il se fichait bien de sa stupide cicatrice. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était montrer à Harry qu'il était de taille à l'affronter et que c'était lui qui allait avoir Hermione !!! Quand elle verrait tout ce qu'il peu faire pour elle, aucun obstacle ne l'empêcherait de sortir avec elle !  
  
Neville était assit dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch et observait Ron (il était assis en sens contraire sur le dernier banc, alors il voyait Ron en bas)  
  
Comme s'il avait pu lire dans les pensée de Ron il dit ;  
  
- C'est un maniaque dangereux ! 


	5. Chapitre 5

N/A Encore une fois, tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ! Et non je ne vais pas vousdire si Ron et Hermione vont finir ensemble à la fin de ma fic ! J'suis quand même pas pour vous révéler le punch !  
  
Fleur Delacour  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
  
  
Évidemment Neville n'était pas sérieux quand il disait que Ron était un maniaque dangereux, pourtant Ron avait toute l'attitude d'un fou prêt à être enfermer à Azkaban ...  
  
- Harry va passer un très mauvais quart d'heure, il va souffrir et moi je vais me réjouir ! mumura Ron avec un sourire satisfait.  
  
Puisque Neville ne pouvait pas empêcher Ron d'apprendre ces formules, il décida d'aller avertir Harry du danger, de toute façon il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Il descendit des gradins et courut vers le château.  
  
Justement Harry venait de sortir de la grande salle et se dirigeait vers le grand escalier.  
  
- Harry !  
  
Harry fit mine d'ignorer Neville, il n'avait pas la tête à lui parler pour le moment. Cependant Neville ne se laissa pas faire, il lui agrippa le bras et lui dit ;  
  
- Il faut que je te parle, c'est important !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Neville ? Je n'ai pas le goût de t'aider à faire ton devoir de potion, va demander à Hermione !  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas pour sa ! Harry, tu es en danger !!!  
  
- Quoi ? Voldemort est dans le coin ?  
  
Neville traisaillit en entendant le nom du mage noir, mais il continua tout de même son avertissement.  
  
- Non, c'est Ron ! Il mijote quelque-chose, il veut te faire souffrir !  
  
- Ce n'est pas sérieux ! Il est peut-être très fâché contre moi, mais pas à ce point la !  
  
- Ça paraît que tu ne l'as pas vu tout à l'heure ! Il avait un gros bouquin et se préparait à jeter des sorts ! Si j'était toi je me méfierais !  
  
- Bon d'accord Neville, je vais faire attention, même si je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu me dis !  
  
Sur ce, Harry monta les marches et disparu dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Neville était toujours en bas des marches et murmurait ;  
  
- J'étais sûr qu'il ne me croirais pas, au moins je l'aurai prévenu.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour manger un morceau, ce n'est pas parce que le célèbre Harry Potter est en danger d'humiliation qu'il va se priver d'une petite collation, de toute façon personne ne le croit !  
  
Ron était toujours dehors. Il pensait qu'il aurait peut-être dû demander quelques trucs à Fred et George, après tout, ce sont eux les meilleurs pour faire des farces ! Après mûr réflexion, Ron changea d'idée, il voulait faire souffrir Harry et non pas le faire rire ! Il continua donc à se pratiquer, il était maintenant question d'un sortilège qui faisait raccourcir les vêtements et plus on essayait de les rallonger avec une autre formule, plus il raccourcissait ! Enfin, il ne serait plus le seul à avoir des robes trop courtes !  
  
Harry avait fait comme s'il ne croyait pas Neville, mais en fait il était conscient du danger ! Il croyait Ron capable de tout après ce qu'il lui avait dit à la grande salle. Il se dirigeait donc vers la bibliothèque, en quête d'un sort de protection. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'attaquer Ron, il voulait seulement se protéger de ses attaques.  
  
Hermione était maintenant dans la salle commune, toujours en train de lire son livre. Elle était tanné d'être isoler dans le dortoir alors elle avait penser qu'il y aurait peut-être un peu plus de vie dans la salle commune, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle s'était donc installer dans un bon fauteuil moelleux. Si son livre n'avait pas été aussi ennuyeux, elle y aurait été très bien pour lire ... mais très vite elle fini par s'endormir laissant tomber son livre par terre.  
  
Un bon quinze minute plus tard, Harry entra dans la salle commune avec un seul livre en main, mais il était entièrement consacré aux sortilèges de protection, le titre était Protègez-vous, par Henriette Trouillarde. Il croyait que la salle commune était vide, il posa donc son livre sur une table mais il s'apperçu bien vite que Hermione dormait dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin. Il s'approcha et murmura, pour la réveiller en douceur ;  
  
- Hermione ! Hermione !  
  
- Ron ?  
  
- Non c'est Harry, je crois que tu serais mieux dans le dortoir des filles pour dormir ...  
  
- Je ne voulais pas dormir ! Je lisais un livre et ...  
  
Harry ramassa le livre de Quidditch et dit ;  
  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui se serait endormi en lisant un livre de Quidditch !  
  
- Lis le résumé pour voir !  
  
Quelque minutes plus tard ;  
  
- Ouais ta raison, un vrai somnifère !  
  
- Je vais tout de même le continuer !  
  
- Daccord, j'te laisse à ta lecture tellement passionante !  
  
Harry repris son livre et monta dans le dortoir des garçon.  
  
Il lu pendant trois bonne heure, durant lesquelles Ron arriva et alla directement se coucher sans dire un mot. Harry finit lui aussi par aller se coucher.  
  
Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ne se doutait pas du tout de ce qui allait lui arriver ... 


	6. Chapitre 6

N/A Merci pour les reviews et continuer à m'en envoyer ! Bon, en passant, tout les personnages de ma fic sont à J.K. Rowling ! (j'aime sa le redire à chaque fois) Ouais pis cette fois si mon chapitre est plus long, fac sa se peut que la suite vienne po tu suite ! ( je passe po mes journée à écrire)  
  
Fleu Delacour  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Harry se réveilla de bonne heure pour ne pas être en retard à son cour. Il s'habilla en vitesse et se posta devant le miroir ...  
  
- Oh non, pas saaa !!!  
  
Il fouilla un peu partout et finit par trouver une paire de ciseaux. Il se reposta devant le miroir et il entreprit de couper ses cheveux qui avait maintenant trois (3) fois leur longueur habituel. Les ciseaux se cassèrent dès qu'il les approcha de sacrinière.  
  
- Ron Weasley, je vais te tuer !  
  
Mais Ron était déjà sortit du dortoir.  
  
Harry finit par attacher ses cheveux avec un élastique qui traînait dans le coin ( demander moi pas ce qu'un élastique fait dans un dortoir de garçon !). Il n'avait pas prévu que Ron se vengerait de cette façon ! Ses sorts de protection étaient maintenant complètement inutile, il était presque sûr que Ron lui aurait sauté dessus, pas qu'il allait l'humilier !  
  
Harry prit ses livres et s'en alla vers les cachots. Il avait un cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentards, la pire chose qui pouvait lui arrivé en ce moment !  
  
Durant son chemin, toutes les filles se retournèrent sur son passage et pour une fois ce n'était pas à cause de sa cicatrice.  
  
Finalement le moment fatidique arriva, il était arrivé devant la classe de potion.  
  
- avec un peu de chance, il n'y aura presque personne d'arrivé et je pourrai aller m'asseoir dans le fond ...  
  
Il entra et ... constata avec horreur que toute la classe était déjà là !  
  
  
  
- Hey Potter, tu essaie de partir une nouvelle mode ? lui lanca Malefoy  
  
  
  
Tout les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire ainsi que quelque Griffondor vraiment pas smatt !  
  
  
  
- Ça fait plutôt sexy, dit Pansy Parkinson ... mais ça ne lui va pas bien du tout se reprit-elle aussitôt.  
  
Harry vit que Ron était assis à l'avant, il avait sûrement voulu être aux premières loges pendant son humiliation. Il arborait même un petit sourire satisfait.  
  
C'est alors que Hermione se leva et lança à Drago ;  
  
- Personnellement Malefoy, j'aime cent fois mieux la coiffure de Harry que la tienne, les cheveux lichés sur le crâne ne sont pas très tendance cette année !  
  
Tout les Griffondors applaudir Hermione, sauf Ron qui était aussi orange que sa chevelure tellement il était jaloux que Hermione ait défendu Harry.  
  
Le cour de potion ne se passa pas si mal que sa pour Harry, Rogue n'enleva que 15 points à Griffondor, 10 parce que à cause de Neville, Harry avait échappé son foie de Niffleur par terre et 5 parce que Harry avait une coiffure ridicule !  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa bien, Harry découvrit que son nouveau look attirait les filles et repoussait les garçons. Il aurait pu obtenir une tonnes de rendez-vous s'il n'avait pas passé tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque avec Hermione pour trouver quelque-chose contre le sort de Ron. Harry ne lui avait pas dit que le soudain allongement de ses cheveux avait été causé par Ron. Il y avait déjà assez detension comme ça !  
  
Quand à Ron, il avait finit par changé de couleur, il était maintenant vert de jalousie, et pas seulement au sens littéraire du terme !  
  
On était maintenant le soir, Harry avait du se résigné à garder ses cheveux long, Hermione n'avait rien trouvé ... Avant de se coucher, il mit sa cape d'invisibilité croyant être lep lus intelligent cette fois si. Si Ron ne le voyait pas, il allait sûrement croire qu'il n'était pas encore monter se coucher, alors il ne pourra pas jeter son foutu sort !  
  
La tactique de Harry aurait pu être intelligente si Ron avait eu besoin de Harry lui-même pour jeter son sortilège ... 


	7. Chapitre 7

N/A Je sais que j'ai pris beaucoup de temps avant d'écrire ce chapitre ! Je suis extrêmement désolé ! Je le redis encore une fois, tout les personnages de ma fic sont à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Fleur  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Harry subit plusieurs autres coups de cochons durant le reste de la semaine. Chaque fois, il n'avait aucune preuve pour prouver que Ron était le coupable. C'est ça l'avantage d'être un sorcier !  
  
Vous vous dîtes sûrement que Harry n'aurait pas dénoncé Ron même s'il avait pu. C'est ce que Harry pensait lui aussi au début, mais petit à petit, le goût de tuer Ron l'envahit.  
  
Au début, Harry avait eu droit à un nouveau look. Le matin suivant le soir où il avait mit sa cape d'invisibilité pour dormir, toutes ses robes de sorciers avaient été transformées en mini-jupes. En plus, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi long ... Selon Malefoy, avec un peu de rouge à lèvre, Harry pourrait pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles.  
  
Le pire avait été quand Ron avait jeté un sort sur sa chaise dans la grande salle. À chaque fois qu'il s'en allait s'asseoir dessus, elle disparraissait, dès qu'il s'en éloignait un peu, elle réapparaissait. Harry avait finit par manger debout. Le pire là-dedans c'est que Ron ne s'en était pas seulement prit aux chaises de la grandes salles. Harry avait dû rester debout pendant tout ses cours. Il avait prit comme prétexte qu'il avait un terrible mal de dos et que de s'asseoir le faisait énormément souffrir mais qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde un de ses cours, c'est pourquoi il irait à l'infirmerie juste après son dernier cours. Tout ses professeurs avaient gobés l'excuse ! Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de cours de potions ce jour là ...  
  
Ron finit par se lasser d'humilié Harry tout le temps. Il décida de mettre tout le monde contre lui à la place, ce serait beaucoup plus amusant et sa changerait un peu de routine ! Mémoriser tout ces sorts lui avait valu beaucoup de travail ... Hermione aurait été fière de lui ...  
  
- Mon cher Harry, ta popularité va s'envolée en fumée !  
  
Ron se promenait dans un couloir et répétait cette phrase depuis un moment ...  
  
- Hey Seamus ! Attend-moi, il faut que je te parle !  
  
- Salut Ron !  
  
- Salut ! Bon je dois te parler à propos de Harry ... On devrait aller dehors.  
  
- Bon dacord, je te suis !  
  
Et quelques minutes plus tard ...  
  
- Woua, vraiment, et moi qui pensait que Harry était un gars génial ! Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux Ron !  
  
- Mais c'est tout naturel Seamus ! Et je crois même que tu devrais aller raconter tout sa à Dean !  
  
- Mais bien sûr Ron, pas de problème ! Il sera sûrement aussi étoné que moi ... vraiment, je ne pensais pas que Harry était comme sa ...  
  
- Moi aussi Seamus, j'ai eu tout un choc quand je l'ai su !  
  
Seamus s'en alla rejoindre Dean et laissa Ron seul, ou enfin presque ...  
  
- RON WEASLEY !  
  
Harry venait de descendre de son balai et il se dirigeait maintenant vers Ron ...  
  
- Non mais, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je ne t'ai absolument rien fais !!!  
  
- Hey merde ...  
  
- Ouais ! Et j'ai tout entendu ce que tu es allé raconté à Seamus !  
  
- Il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination ...  
  
- Je n'ai jamais traité personne de sang-de-bourbe et je n'échange rien avec Malefoy !!! Et tu le sais très bien !!!  
  
- Ça c'est ton problème Harry ! Tu n'avais qu'a laisser Hermione tranquille !!!  
  
- QUOI ??? Mais je ne lui ai rien fait !!!!  
  
- Tu lui tournes autour tout le temps ! Et en plus elle te défend !!! Tu sais que je l'aime et tu fais exprès pour qu'elle me déteste !!!  
  
- Qui te dit qu'elle te déteste, tu ne lui parles même plus ! Et si tu pouvais remettre mes cheveux de la bonne longueur je t'en serais très reconnaissant ...  
  
- Non mais tu rêves !  
  
- T'as envie de mourir ?  
  
- Tu veux me défier en duel Potter ?  
  
- Ya de forte chance Weasley ! 


	8. Chapitre 8

Ron s'en allait attaquer Harry quand ...  
  
- Potter, Weasley, dans mon bureau, immédiatement !!!  
  
Les deux garçons suivirent le professeur Mcgonagall jusque dans la classe de métamorphose et eurent droit à tout un discours :  
  
- NON MAIS DEUX GRIFFONDOR QUI SE PROVOQUE EN DUEL, C'EST INNACEPTABLE !!! J'AURAIS PU COMPRENDRE QUE VOUS ATTAQUIEZ UN SERPENTARD OU À LA LIMITE UN SERDAIGLE MAIS DEUX GRIFFONDOR !!!!!!!  
  
Le professeur, toute essouflée, reprit son souffle et continua :  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous à prit ! Vous êtes chanceux que ce soit moi qui vous ait trouvé ! Si le professeur Rogue aurait passé par là, il vous aurait surement laissé continué !  
  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec un léger sourire et se rappelèrent qu'ils étaient en chicane ...  
  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous allez vous réconcilier immédiatement sinon j'enlève 50 points à Griffondor ...  
  
- mais professeur !  
  
- pour chacun d'entre vous !  
  
Mcgonagall sortit et laissa Ron et Harry seul.  
  
Après quelques minutes de silence ...  
  
- Tu sais Ron, Hermione et moi sommes seulement de très bon amis, il n'y a pas d'amour là-dedans, seulement de l'amitié. Et si nous sommes tout le temps ensemble, c'est parce que tu ne lui parles plus!  
  
- ...  
  
- S'il-te-plaît Ron ! Allez !!! Si tu arrêtait de me faire la tête, je pourrais t'aider avec Hermione et je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime ! Et en plus c'est vraiment stupide et j'en ait assez !  
  
- Bon d'accord ...  
  
Ron prit sa baquette et murmure quelquechose, aussitôt les cheveux de Harry reprirent leur longueur habituelle et son uniforme aussi.  
  
- Merci !!!  
  
- Euh Harry je ...  
  
- Non Ron c'est ok ! Je te pardonne, on oubli tout daccord ?  
  
- Ouais !!!  
  
Harry et Ron sortirent de la classe de métamorphose. Sur le chemin de la salle commune :  
  
- Harry, je crois que je n'aurai pas besoin d'aide pour Hermione, je vais me débrouiller tout seul !  
  
- d'accord ! ... jus de citrouille (C'est le mot de passe)  
  
Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans la salle, Hermione. Harry se dirigea directement vers le dortoir des garçons. Ron alla s'asseoir sur le divan à côté de Hermione et ... 


	9. Chapitre 9

N/A Eh voilà, voici mon dernier chapitre ! Je sais que cela ma pris beaucoup de temps mais le voilà tout de même !  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
- Hermione, il faut que je te parle.  
  
Hermione ferma son livre et le déposa sur la table à côté d'elle. Un feu était allumé dans la cheminée et il faisait très chaud. Hermione savait très bien que ce n'était pas la chaleur qui la rendait toute bizarre mais plutôt un certain jeune homme au cheveux roux qui venait juste de s'asseoir à côté d'elle ...  
  
- Je t'écoute Ron.  
  
Ron se passa une main dans les cheveux, il faisait vraiment chaud ! Il était déjà très nerveux et avait toute les raison de transpirer et il fallait en plus qu'il y ait ce foutu de feu d'allumé !  
  
- Euh ... je veux commencé par m'excuser, mon comportement a été bizarre ... très bizarre ces derniers temps et j'ai ...  
  
- Moi aussi Ron j'était bizarre et je m'en excuse !  
  
- Ah non, mais ...  
  
- C'est ok ! On fait la p...  
  
- Hermione ! Laisse moi parler, s'il te plaît.  
  
Hermione ferma sa bouche et regarda Ron d'un air gêné.  
  
- Désolé, je t'écoute !  
  
- Bon, je voulais te dire... que je...  
  
- Que tu ?  
  
Ron s'approcha d'Hermione et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
- Je t'aime Hermione.  
  
Elle leva la tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime Ron.  
  
Ils s'approchèrent leur visage l'un de l'autre et ...  
  
- HERMIOOOONEEE !!! EST-CE QUE TU ME PRÊTE TON CHANDAIL ...  
  
Ginny descendit l'escalier du dortoir des filles.  
  
- Tu sais celui ... Ohhhh !!!  
  
Ron regarda Ginny d'un air qui veut dire "Fiche le camp !"  
  
- Désolé ! Je remonte !!!  
  
Ginny remonta l'escalier au pas de course et referma délicatement la porte du dortoir. Ron se retourna vers Hermione et dit :  
  
- Où est-ce qu'on en était ?  
  
- Je crois qu'on allait s'embrasser.  
  
Hermione s'approcha de Ron à nouveau et le ragarda dans les yeux. Il fit de même et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
*** FIN ***  
  
Vous avez aimé ? Enfin, j'espère ! C'est la première fic que je termine :) !!! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review ! Je veux savoir si c'était bon ou carément dans le champ !  
  
Merci aussi à tout ceux qui m'ont écrit une reviews, vous m'avez beaucoup encourager :) 


End file.
